


Yet Another Lie

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fictober 2020, Secret Identity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Солас собирается рассказать ей правду. И не единожды.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994134
Kudos: 1





	Yet Another Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yet Another Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792005) by [alicenmax (Elsfia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/alicenmax). 



> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9928826)  
> Фиктобер #3: “you did this?”.

-1-

Ему сложно сосредоточиться на разложенных на столе рукописях. Это не даёт покоя, вызывает тревогу; он знает, что чересчур сильно отвлёкся. Мягко говоря.

Память кружит вокруг тающего силуэта их сна, проведённого в ныне сожжённом Убежище. Лавеллан была там вместе с ним, и стреляла озорными глазами, и лукаво улыбалась, и её губы оказались столь мягкими…

Он и правда почувствовал, как весь мир изменился. Это меняет всё. Это — _почти_ — меняет всё, потому что Солас всё-таки знает, от чего он никогда не откажется.

В ротонду заходят тихие шаги, но он не поднимает взгляд, пока она с ним не здоровается, и только тогда улыбается. Они говорят о малозначащем, притворяясь, будто их мир всё ещё тот же, прежний. Только её глаза выискивают его взгляд, будто она пытается поймать его на том, что он имеет в виду, но не произносит вслух.

— Это значит, что я не забыл поцелуй, — заверяет он её, и снова в её глазах горит этот озорной огонёк, а на мягких губах возникает лукавая улыбка. Она реальная — реальная, как в том сне, который тоже случился в действительности. Этого просто не может быть, и всё же он не может этого отрицать.

Солас ловит себя на блудной, сумасшедшей мысли. Что, если, даже просто в теории, он расскажет ей всё? Что, если он признается, что это он разрушил мир эльфов, каким он был, что это из-за него они потеряли своё бессмертие и прирождённую магию? Что, если бы он признался, что это его долийцы так скоро готовы поминать в своих проклятиях. Что, если бы открыл ей, что он собирается всё исправить.

Стала бы она относиться к нему по-другому? Вероятно, в её глазах он оказался бы восставшей в плоти и крови тенью древней легенды. А _поверила_ бы она ему вовсе?

— Это твоя работа? — охает Лавеллан, и Солас моргает, вскидывая взгляд. Она стоит у стены, рассматривая свежую краску. Затем поднимает руку и замирает в сомнении, но так и не решается прикоснуться. Оборачивается к нему за ответом, который уже заставляет себя ждать.

— Да, — скромно признаёт Солас, имея в виду гораздо больше того, о чём она спрашивает, и прячет взгляд от её любопытных глаз. Только сейчас он обращает внимание на царапину на столешнице. Касаться её, чувствовать шершавую текстуру дерева под пальцами — это даже успокаивает, приковывает к настоящему моменту, словно якорь. Сию минуту он будто стоит на краю и готов вот-вот соступить с края, и…

— Не знала, что ты художник, — с волнением в голосе говорит она, и когда он перехватывает её взгляд, то видит в них тепло, восхищение и даже нечто ещё теплее.

— Всего один из некоторых моих талантов, — отвечает он, и её щёки вспыхивают ярче, и Солас остаётся стоять на краю, и ощущение неминуемого прыжка исчезает.

Она уходит, и Солас садится на место, долго смотрит на царапину на столешнице.

Рано или поздно ему придётся ей всё рассказать.

-2-

— Я даже и не спросила, — начинает она в другой раз. — Откуда ты узнал про Скайхолд?

Солас тщательно обдумывает ответ. На самом деле он может сказать лишь одно, что будет в равной мере и осторожным, и — во всяком случае, он надеется — вполне исчерпывающим:

— Никогда не перестанешь удивляться тому, сколько всего можно узнать в просторах Тени.

— А, — отзывается она со смешком. — Я должна была догадаться.

Он решает, что впору добавить вторую царапину как необходимое напоминание.

-3-

Она наверняка переживает из-за его исчезновения после случившегося на Священной равнине. И так и есть, и она даже не скрывает этого, когда встречает его уже во дворе крепости. Должно быть, о его возвращении её предупредили разведчики.

— Ты в порядке? Где ты был? — она засыпает его вопросами, и Соласу правда жаль, что он не может дать ей столько же ответов.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне всё, — говорит она ему на ухо, когда обнимает крепко, обвив руками шею. Солас прекрасно осознаёт, что их маленькая сцена встречи становится достоянием всех случайных свидетелей со двора и стен крепости.

— Знаю, — не спорит он и взамен предлагает: — Давай поговорим в более тихом месте.

Но когда они возвращаются в ротонду, у него хватает духу ответить только на самые конкретные из её вопросов. Что уж и говорить о том, чтобы рассказать ей что-нибудь — _кое-что_ — ещё.

Это, увы, весомый повод для третьей отметки.

-4-

Однажды, зайдя в ротонду, Солас застаёт её стоящей у его стола.

— _Венан_?

— Откуда эти отметины, Солас? — любопытствует она, проводя по дереву пальцами. — Ты что-то считал?

— Это… — он теряется, не имея запасённого оправдания, и подходит ближе, как если бы затем, чтобы посмотреть, о чём она спрашивает, но на самом деле лишь тянет время. — Это мой счёт против Дориана.

Она смотрит на него недоверчиво и вскидывает брови, а затем говорит, что не думала, что он ещё и игрок.

— И кто же выиграл? — спрашивает она напоследок, и он с деланной неохотой признаётся, что это была ничья.

Это очень большая глупость, и он только надеется, что Дориану этажом выше ничего не слышно. Ну и что, конечно, Инквизитор сама не пойдёт к нему расспросить всё в подробностях.

После её ухода он с досадой вырезает новую метку. Ситуация просто выходит из-под контроля.

И такими темпами Лавеллан ещё скоро вздумает заказать ему новый стол.

-5-

Он возвращается в Скайхолд раньше неё и только надеется, что она тоже доберётся без приключений. Ему не хочется думать о том, что ей в дороге может повезти меньше, хотя в сложившихся обстоятельствах речь едва ли вообще может идти об _удаче_.

Он собирался рассказать ей и не смог. Он затеял всю эту поездку лишь с одной целью и всё-таки не сумел поступить как должно. Вместо этого он сообщил ей какую-то чушь и расчаровал валласлин — о таком ему следовало бы предварительно подумать как минимум дважды, а он и не думал вовсе.

_Ar lasa mala revas._

Если бы только это было правдой для них обоих.

Он выплёскивает эмоции ножом по дереву, оставляя новую царапину — длиннее на этот раз, перечёркивающую предыдущие и всё, что они означали. Так не может продолжаться дальше. Ему нужно отстраниться от неё, пока он не забылся окончательно. Теперь всё сделано, и между ними всё кончено.

И так он подводит черту.

-6-

Она всё равно приходит к нему и, конечно же, спрашивает об этом.

— Что это было, Солас? Почему… просто _почему_ ты меня отталкиваешь?

Он нерешительно задерживает дыхание, сомневаясь, что сможет ответить ей и в этот раз. Она буравит его взглядом почти что в ярости, очень похожей на отчаяние.

Пожалуй, она отмахнётся от его объяснений как от глупого оправдания, очередной небылинной отговорки, которую он якобы предпочтёт честности. Солас не уверен, что так и будет. Но решает, что это не лучший момент для проверки.

— Ты объяснишь, когда мы покончим с Корифеем? — почти сдаётся она, выпрашивая хотя бы такой компромисс.

Он раздумывает об этом секунду-другую. Это не такая уж и плохая идея.

— Если мы оба выживем, я обещаю тебе, всё станет ясно.

Он в самом деле даёт обещание. Но всё-таки этот момент — ещё одна упущенная возможность, как бы он её ни оправдывал.

Он решает добавить отметину чуть в стороне от предыдущих. Символичность и горькая ирония этого срывают у него вздох. Судя по всему, это никогда не закончится.

Во всяком случае, пока он всё-таки, в конце всех концов не расскажет ей правду.

-7-

Это наверняка его последний шанс поговорить с ней откровенно. Она заслужила это, и он, безо всяких сомнений, откладывал этот разговор уже слишком долго.

Она навещает его перед тем, как они выступят, и её поведение так и сквозит неуверенностью, как будто она заранее продумывает, взвешивает и сомневается в своём каждом шаге.

_Она осталась с голым лицом, пристыженная, непонимающая. Она думает, что это из-за неё._

— Подожди, — окликает он, пока она ещё не успела уйти. Она немедленно оборачивается, и в её глазах вспыхивают и замешательство, и надежда. — Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

Она делает шаг к нему, и вот он, _этот момент_ — этот момент, когда он наконец снимет с себя своё бремя. Это также момент, когда в ротонду заходит кто-то ещё, и они оба оглядываются на Каллена. Тот неловко кашляет в кулак, прекрасно осознавая, что прерывает явно личный разговор.

— Прошу прощения, — мягко произносит он. — Я просто нигде тебя не мог найти. Но это… это не так уж и срочно. Я подожду снаружи.

Он исчезает за дверью, и Лавеллан кусает губы, снова оборачиваясь к нему.

— Что ты хотел сказать? — спрашивает она через пару секунд молчания.

И Солас вдруг понимает, что всё-таки не скажет ни слова.

— Я… — он запинается. — Пожалуйста, просто будь осторожна, _да’лен_.

— Как и всегда, — грустно улыбается она и выходит следом за Калленом.

Солас пытается унять дрожь в руках, пока вырезает ещё одну метку, которой — он знает — суждено стать последней.

У него не выходит.


End file.
